eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Skincarver
The Skincarver gains supernatural and spell-like powers by using their body as a living magical scroll. The carving of these exotic symbols is performed by several tribes and monastic orders from Rashemen to the Bloodstone Lands. Preparing the enchanted inks is difficult and expensive, while marking the skin is not merely painful but outright dangerous to the uninitiated. Through a combination of permanent enchanted tattoos and other runes which quickly fade to scars once used, the Skincarver becomes capable of superhuman feats. Properties *Hit Die: d10. *AB Progression: High. *Primary Save: Fortitude and Will. *Skill Points: 3 + Int Modifier. *Class Skills: Balance, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge, Parry, Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Survival. Requirements *Class: Barbarian or Monk *Feat: Artist. *Skill: Knowledge: Arcana 7. Progression Level 1 - Runescar (left shin), Tattoo (left biceps) 2 - Runescar (right shin) 3 - Runescar (left forearm), Ritual Scarring I 4 - Tattoo (right biceps), Energy Resistance: Cold 5 - Runescar (right forearm) 6 - Marked Torso, Ritual Scarring II Feats *Ritual Scarring - Through frequent disfiguration of their own skin, a Skincarver gains a +1 bonus to AC at 3rd level. This increases to +2 at 6th level. *Marked Torso - The Skincarver has a choice between adding an additional Tattoo (torso) or an extra Runescar (torso). *Runescars - Each Runescar location can be filled with a runic spell once/day. This costs 25 x Skincarver level x Rune level in cp and deals d6 damage per Rune level to the Skincarver. The runes remain in their slot until they are activated, at which point the slot becomes empty. While each Runescar has only a single use, it is possible to inscribe the same rune upon multiple locations on the body. As a character gains more levels, more and more powerful runes become available (if the Skincarver meets the required Wisdom score). All runic powers are centered upon the bearer. *Tattoos - Tattoos have permanent or daily powers and cannot be replaced once chosen. Unlike Runescars, each type of tattoo can only be placed once. Runic List: *Rune level 1 (WIS 11+): Camouflage, Cure Moderate Wounds, Entropic Shield, Ironguts and Truestrike *Rune level 2 (WIS 12+): Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Cure Serious Wounds, Resist Elements and Ultravision *Rune level 3 (WIS 13+): Balagarn's Iron Horn, Clarity, Ghostly Visage, Lesser Restoration and See Invisibility *Rune level 4 (WIS 14+): Cure Critical Wounds, Displacement, Greater Magic Weapon, Haste and Keen Edge *Rune level 5 (WIS 15+): Freedom of Movement, Monstrous Regeneration, Neutralize Poison, Polymorph Self and Stoneskin *Rune level 6 (WIS 16+): Death Ward, Elemental Shield, Heal, Resist Magic (see below) and Restoration Resist Magic grants a +5 saving throw vs Spells for 1 turn per Skincarver level Basic Tattoos: *Mark of the Bat - +3 Stealth *Mark of the Hawk - +3 Perception *Mark of the Heart - +3 Sense Motive *Mark of the Monkey - +3 Balance *Mark of the Nightingale - +3 Heal *Mark of the Skull - +3 Intimidate *Mark of the Tortoise - +3 Survival *Mark of the Wasp - +3 Parry *Mark of the White Mask - +5 Bluff *Sign of the Arrowroot - Heal another character for WIS x level HP *Sign of the Centipede - Cast Expeditious Retreat once/day *Sign of the Chameleon - Cast Camouflage once/day *Sign of the Chrysanthemum - Cast Heroism once/day *Sign of the Crescent Moon - Extra use/day of Rage (if barbarian) *Sign of the Scorpion - Cast Doom once/day Advanced Tattoos (Skincarver level 4+ required): *Full Moon Emblem - Gain Greater Rage feat (if barbarian) *Blazing Sun Emblem - Cast Monstrous Regeneration once/day (only during the daytime, under clear skies) *Crab Emblem - Gain DR 5/+1 *Crane Emblem - Immune to Poison *Dragon Emblem - Cast Fire Breath once/day *Dragonfly Emblem - Improved Defense feat (+1 AC) *Falcon Emblem - Immune to Fear *High Mountain Emblem - Defensive Stance once/day *Lion Emblem - +2d3 STR for 1 round/level once/day *Phoenix Emblem - Creatures always disengage when bleeding starts *Pine Tree Emblem - Always stabilize when in negative hp *Rolling Ocean Emblem - Immune to Sleep, rest as if level 2 food is always available. *Spider Emblem - Gain Poison Attack (CON, DC 14) as an alternative to Stunning Fist (shared uses/day) *Tiger Emblem - +d6 slashing damage (unarmed strike only) for 1 round/level once/day *Unicorn Emblem - +2 Bonus to SR *Tattoo of the Bamboo Stand - Gain +1 CON *Tattoo of the Bellflower - Gain +1 CHA *Tattoo of the Butterfly - Gain +1 DEX *Tattoo of the Fox - Gain +1 INT *Tattoo of the Salmon - Gain +1 WIS Category:PRC Category:Class